Misunderstanding
by ayonomnom
Summary: Hari itu BTS sedang tidak ada jadwal, mereka mendapatkan free-day jadi mereka bersantai di dorm. "Tunggu… Apa – apaan ini!" "Hey, hey! Apa yang baru saja kalian katakan! Mereka cocok?" V. "Percaya padaku, kau hanya cemburu, maka dari itu kau jadi seperti ini..." Jin. Gabakat bikin summary. Baca aja ; TAEJIN/JINV/ft. JIKOOK NAMGI.
1. Chapter 1

so, ini tuh first TaeJin fanfic aku. Tolong di review ya kasian ini masih amateur (((najis sih maksa bgt))) GAK KOK GAMAKSAAA~ kalo gamau review gapapa hahaha. Anjir bacot ya najis banget. Myane.

.

Ini fanfic punya aing ya puny pokoknya. Kalo castnya bukan punya aing, punya aing sih cuman Taehyung doang /g/ itu punya Allah SWT-Tuhan YME :))) BACOT YAAA HAHAHA ENJOY ENJOOOOY! Jangan lupa review ya kalo engga nanti bisulan :))) g.

.

.

 **Misunderstanding** ch. 1 - ?

 **Kim Seokjin** x **Kim Taehyung** ; **TAEJIN**

.

 **by TAEVJIN**

* * *

Hari itu BTS sedang tidak ada jadwal, mereka mendapatkan _free-day_ jadi mereka bersantai di dorm. Jimin, J-Hope, RapMon, dan Jungkook sedang bermain game bersama. Bertanding dengan taruhan jika yang kalah akan meneraktir mereka makan nanti. Suga sedang tidur di kamar milik RapMon dan Jungkook, karena sebelumnya ia berbincang dengan kekasihnya, RapMon dan tiba – tiba terlelap tidur.

Siapa lagi? Oh, Jin dan V? Mereka ada di kamar milik Jin dan Suga. Sebenarnya Jin sedang mandi, dan V duduk di tepi ranjang milik Jin sembari memainkan _iPhone_ -nya.

Terdengar percikan air dari kamar mandi. V mendengar itu, jelas. Menunggu kekasihnya sedang mandi, ia jadi ingat saat pertama kali mereka mandi bersama. Mengingatnya membuat V tertawa kecil dan merona hebat. Pasalnya, kamar mandi itu adalah saksi atas percumbuan pertama mereka. _Lol_. Kembali dengan V yang sedang meng-scroll up _iPhone_ -nya. Tiba – tiba…

"Apa?!" seru V setenggah berteriak karena ia sedang membaca sesuatu.

"Tunggu… Apa – apaan ini?!"

"Hey, hey! Apa yang baru saja kalian katakan?! Mereka cocok?!" V, masih dengan sesuatu yang sedang ia baca.

"Tidak!"

"Jin hyung milik—" V terhenti. Suaranya tiba – tiba saja menjadi sendu.

"ku…"

Ia diam. Masih dengan benda yang ada ditangannya—yang kini ia kepal, dengan artikel yang baru saja ia baca. Namun raut wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Hatinya bergemuruh kesal, ingin rasanya ia memukul kekasihnya yang masih berada didalam—CLEK.

Oh, _perfect timing_. Jin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger di pinggulnya, membiarkan dirinya shirtless. Dengan anggapan _'Taehyung pasti terpana melihatku'_. Jangan _kegeeran_ , Kim Seokjin. Kau tidak tau apa yang akan kau hadapi saat ini.

V menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mengunci _iPhone_ -nya kemudian melemparkannya ke kasur. Ia menatap Jin geram dengan mata sedikit memerah akibat menahan amarah dan tangisnya.

"TaeTae? Kau kena—" baru saja Jin melangkah, hendak mendekati kekasihnya, namun…

BUGH.

"Ah!"

V lebih dulu memukul perut indahnya yang berbentuk itu dengan tidak dibilang pelan. Setelah itu V berjalan sembari menghentakkan langkahnya. Jin meringis namun ia masih bisa menahan lengan V. Tentu saja di tahan, masa iya dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa penjelasan.

"Tae—hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Ada apa denganmu?"

Jin mencoba memutar badan V—meskipun perutnya masih terasa sakit. Ingat, pukulan V yang tadi tidak bisa dibilang pelan—namun sang kekasih memberontak dan menghempaskan tangan Jin kasar.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku!" V menekankan perkataannya dengan berteriak. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, dan…

BLAM.

 _'Ada apa dengannya?'_ batin Jin bertanya.

* * *

SOOOOOO GIMANA CHINGUDEULLLL (((gbanget ko aing jadi ngalay gini))) /g.

LANJUT APA DELETE? :))))

anjir ya emg apasih ff ini apa banget?! najis ya tolong review ya sayang-sayangque, butuh bgt review kalian. Maklum amateur bgt ini najis ya pake sosoan bikin ff segala dih hwhwhw. by the way nih yaaa... ((ea ea)) kalo ada yang mau temenan di twitter hayu kita followan : TAEVJIN :))) aku baik kok, cuman ya gitu weh kadang kadang ganas:( gaketang aku mah baik hati. yuk TaeJin shipper kita nge-squad di twitter /ahoy. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAA TIRIMIKICIIIII 3

Love. Saranghaek :3


	2. Chapter 2

First, mau ngucapin makasih yang udah review ya meskipun aku berharapnya ada 20review tapi ternyata cuman ada 15 yasudahlah udah Alhamdulillah segt juga hahaha. Ini chap2-nyaaaaaa! Sumpah jangan protes karena e karena makin sini makin gejos ffnya.

.

.

Ini fanfic punya aing ya punya aing pokoknya. Kalo castnya bukan punya aing, punya aing sih cuman Taehyung doang /g/ itu punya Allah SWT-Tuhan YME :))) BACOT YAAA HAHAHA ENJOY ENJOOOOY! Jangan lupa review ya kalo engga nanti bisulan :))) g.

.

.

 **Misunderstanding** ch. 2 / 3

 **Kim Seokjin** x **Kim Taehyung** ; **TAEJIN**

.

 **by TAEVJIN**

* * *

Jin masih diam, alisnya bertaut pertanda ia sedang bingung. Ya, bingung akan kekasihnya yang tiba – tiba saja berubah menjadi seperti singa sedang merajuk—singa betina lebih tepatnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak melakukan apa – apa sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi. V sendiri yang bilang ia ingin menunggunya keluar kamar mandi.

"Apa aku mandi terlalu lama?"

"Tidak mungkin Seokjin bodoh! Kau bukan Suga yang mandi berjam – jam karena ketiduran di kamar mandi!"

"Apa ia kesal karena aku terlalu seksi?"

"…"

"…kau semakin bodoh Seokjin"

Jin berceloteh sendiri. Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya akan kenapa-Taehyung-tiba-tiba-meninju-perut-indahnya. _Abaikan pikirannya yang terlalu percaya diri_. Kemudian Jin memakai bajunya, masih ingat kalau ia baru saja selesai mandi dan belum berbalut apapun selain handuknya.

"Ah… Kau kenapa sih TaeTae? Ini sakit, uh!" Jin meringis sembari memakai bajunya dan mengelus perutnya yang pasti memerah.

"Aku harus—" DRRTT… DRRTT…

Jin mengedarkan pandangannya ke nakas, mencari _iPhone_ -nya yang tergeletak disana. Namun _smartphone_ -nya itu tidak berbunyi, malah tidak ada _notification_ yang masuk. Ia mengedarkan matanya kembali dan menemukan _iPhone_ milik kekasihnya di kasur. Jin mengambilnya dan menemukan 1 panggilan tak terjawab bertuliskan 'Eomma'. Hendak menelefon ibu dari kekasihnya kembali, Jin membuka lock screen milik kekasihnya tersebut namun tiba – tiba _smartphone_ itu menampilkan sebuah artikel berjudul—

 ** _'Lee Guk Joo Berkencan dengan BTS Jin'_**

Jin membulatkan matanya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah berpacaran, V adalah cinta pertamanya dan _cinta terakhirnya, tentu_. Ia bahkan hanya berteman dengan Noona-nya itu, wajarkan? Tapi mengapa mereka malah dirumorkan berpacaran begini?

Jin masih membaca artikel tersebut dengan alis bertaut. Saat ia melihat komentar artikel tersebut, ia terkekeh sendiri.

 _'Wow, Lee Guk Joo pasti mempunyai aura yang hebat'_

 _'Benarkah? Kkk~ mereka cocok'_

 _'Wah! Beruntung sekali Lee Guk Joo mendapatkan kekasih seperti BTS Jin, dia sangat tampan!'_

 _'Yah sayang sekali, padahal aku suka dengan BTS Jin kk~'_ dan sebagainya.

Jin tersenyum. Ia tersadar bahwa kekasihnya baru saja membaca artikel itu dan cemburu. Ia pasti sangat kesal sampai – sampai meninju perutnya.

"Aku suka caramu cemburu padaku, TaeTae" Jin menggumam sembari keluar kamarnya dan membawa _iPhone_ milik V dan miliknya. Berencana meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara ia dan kekasihnya—yang cemburu—itu.

.

xxx

xxx

.

"Ah! Kenapa aku kalah terus _sih_?!"

Itu keluhnya Jungkook, si _magnae_ yang sedang bertanding game dengan hyung – hyungnya, dan ia selalu kalah. Ini bahkan sudah ketiga kalinya. Kali pertama ia merengek meminta kesempatan dengan embel – embel _'aku magnae, kenapa kalian tega berbuat seperti ini padaku?'_ Lalu mereka mengalah dengan Jimin yang membela Jungkook. Itu pasti. Kemudian kali kedua, dengan embel – embel dia tidak fokus. Namun kali ketiga, hyungnya menolak bahkan Jimin sekalipun.

"Sekali kali kalau kita berkencan kau yang bayar, Kook-ie sayang" ujar Jimin dan dihadiahi Jungkook memukul lengannya keras.

"Dasar pelit! Sekalian saja tidak usah kencan lagi denganku!" Jungkook melompat ke sofa, menjauhi Jimin yang membuatnya kesal.

"Eh?! bukan begitu Kook-ie, ah…" Jimin panik. Iya, siapa yang tidak panik saat kekasihnya merajuk.

"Hey, hey… Aku minta maaf ya?" bujuk Jimin. Namun nihil, Jungkook langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yah berantem deh" J-Hope terkekeh sembari masih memainkan game.

"Hoseok, kau punya popcorn? Sepertinya akan ada drama disini, hahaha" ejek RapMon santai.

Jimin men- _death glare_ -mereka, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dan masih fokus pada game. _Awas kalia_ n, hati Jimin menyumpah serapahi kedua hyung-nya.

BLAM!

V tiba – tiba datang dengan menghentakkan kakinya, ia langsung duduk disebelah Jungkook. Raut kesal bercampur dengan sedih menimbulkan kemerahan pada wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak sedih, namun ada rasa sakit hati saat ia membaca artikel itu dengan bukti bahwa Jin menaruh nama Lee Guk Joo di _Thanks to_ -nya. Entahlah, intinya ia kesal dan seketika ia ingin menangis namun tentu ia tahan. _Untuk apa menangis, aku sudah memberinya tinjuan bukan? Rasakan kau Kim Seokjin!_ –hati V berteriak.

"Oy, Taehyung jangan membanting pintu, Suga sedang tidur" ujar sang leader.

V tidak menghiraukan perkataan hyung-nya. Iyalah, sedang kesal kan.

"eh, Taehyung hyung? Kenapa?" Jungkook berubah drastis menjadi lembut lagi, namun ini tidak berlaku untuk Jimin.

"Jungkook, kau tidak menghiraukan aku?" ini Jimin, siapa lagi yang bertanya kalau bukan dia.

Jungkook memelet kan lidahnya pada Jimin, membuat Jimin memicingkan matanya. Ia punya rencana untuk menaklukkan Jungkook. Tapi tidak sekarang. Jimin menjauh dari Jungkook, alhasil bergabung lagi bertanding game dengan J-Hope dan RapMon.

"Jungkook, aku—"

CKLEK.

"Hoamh…"

V memutar kepalanya memastikan siapa yang keluar. Ekspetasinya Jin akan keluar dan bertanya padanya tentang; apa yang terjadi, kenapa ia meninjunya, kenapa ia berkata 'jangan sentuh aku' dan lainnya. Namun itu bukan Kim Seokjin—hyung sekaligus kekasihnya—melainkan Min Yoongi yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Oh, hai Yoongi hyung! Selamat Sore!" sapa Jungkook. Dibalas Suga dengan lambai tangan. Nyawanya belum terkumpul penuh.

"ah, Yoongi hyung, sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu, hm?" RapMon tiba – tiba saja mempause game yang sedang ia mainkan bersama Jimin yang lalu digantikan oleh J-Hope. Menghampiri kekasihnya yang beranjak ke dapur.

"hm…" Suga hanya menggumam.

Kembali pada V yang menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sekarang. Tersirat rasa kecewa akan kenapa Jin hyung tidak keluar dan mencoba bertanya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi? _Apa mungkin…_

"Taehyung hyung? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ada apa denganmu?"

V menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Jungkook, aku—"

CKLEK.

Oh, _perfect timing_ , lagi. Kedua kalinya. Kali ini benar Jin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Jin muncul dari kamarnya dan menatap langsung ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang bicara dengan Jungkook. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati V, namun V menyadari itu. Jadilah…

"Taehyung" Jin.

"Jungkook" V.

V yang baru saja berdiri dan hendak menarik Jungkook, tertahan oleh Jin yang menarik tangannya. Jadi posisi mereka adalah saling tarik – menarik.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku!" teriak V sembari menghempaskan tangannya kasar—menarik perhatian semua yang ada disana; Jungkook dengan tangannya yang masih digenggam V, RapMon yang sedang berbicara dengan Suga, termasuk J-Hope dan Jimin yang sedang bertanding game—namun sayang usaha V gagal, Jin mengcengkram tangannya kuat.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat.

"Lepaskan aku hyung!"

"…"

"Jin hyung!"

"…"

"Akh… J—jin hyung, s—sakit…" V meringis, entah sadar atau tidak, Jin baru saja mempererat genggamannya. Menimbulkan kemerahan pada pergelangan tangan V.

Jin melepasnya, tentu saja. Dilihatnya sekarang kekasihnya sedang berusaha kuat menahan air matanya, geram. V berjalan menuju pintu dorm. Menyiapkan sepatunya dan hendak pergi keluar.

"Hey! Kim Taehyung! Mau kemana kau?!" sahut RapMon—namun, BLAM.—ia dibalas dengan bantingan pintu. Sang _leader_ menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Jin masih disana, diam sembari memperhatikan pintu dorm yang sekarang sudah tertutup rapat. Tak menyangka bahwa ia akan melukai kekasihnya dan membuatnya seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" Suga angkat bicara.

Jin masih diam.

"Hyung, kau dan Taehyung berkelahi?" Jimin memandang Jin.

"Hyung—" baru saja Jungkook hendak bertanya, Jin sudah menyelanya.

"Tidak, aku dan Taehyung baik – baik saja" Jin duduk di sofa dengan santai. Sebenarnya hatinya tidak. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah melukai kekasihnya.

"Yak, hyung. Mana ada baik – baik saja tapi Taehyung bersikap seperti itu padamu?" protes J-Hope.

"Hanya masalah kecil Hoseok, tenang saja"

"tapi hyung, Taehyung hyung—" Jungkook lagi lagi disela oleh Jin.

"ia takkan kemana mana, percayalah padaku"

Semuanya mengangguk. Ya, itu masalah Jin dan V. Tapi tetap saja mereka harus tau kan? Tapi sang hyung tertua sudah berkata seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi. V memang hanya takluk dengan Jin kan.

.

xxx

xxx

.

Beberapa menit kemudian semuanya berubah seperti semula. RapMon dengan Suga masih berbincang didapur. Jimin dan J-Hope masih bertanding game. Tinggalah Jin dan Jungkook yang duduk di sofa.

"Hyung, Taehyung hyung tidak dikejar?" Jungkook akhirnya bertanya.

"Tidak, sudah kubilang dia tidak akan kemana mana kan"

"Bukan itu hyung, maksudku kalau hyung tidak mengejarnya bukankah Taehyung hyung akan tambah kesal?"

"Iya, aku tau"

"lalu?"

"Taehyung butuh waktu sendiri dulu, Jungkook. Lagi pula dia tidak akan pergi jauh – jauh, kau tau bukan dia mudah tersesat"

Jungkook membuat huruf 'O' dengan mulutnya, tanda ia mengerti. Memang benar, yang mengerti seorang V hanya Jin.

.

xxx

xxx

.

"apa? Dia benar tidak mengejarku?"

"Kau jahat sekali Jin hyung, ini sakit tau!"

"Bodoh untung kau tidak menangis Taehyung!"

"Ini menjijikkan! Semuanya karena artikel bodoh itu!"

"Tapi…"

"Apa jangan – jangan…"

"Oh, tidak…"

Itu V. Pasti. Sudah 1 jam berlalu, Ia sekarang berada di taman dekat dormnya. Taman ini sekarang sudah sepi, jelas saja. Ini sudah pukul 5 sore dan anak kecil sudah diharuskan pulang oleh orangtuanya bukan? Sedangkan V, datang kemari karena hatinya yang sedang kesal bercampur sedih. Belum lagi pikirannya yang berkutat dengan pertanyaan masihkah Jin hyung mencintainya atau tidak. _Ini memusingkan_ , batin V.

V diam lagi. Masih dengan pandangan yang sama, tertuju pada sebuah lorong jalan yang sepi. Hari makin larut, ia takut sebenarnya, tapi ia malas pulang ke dorm. _Lagi pula tidak akan ada fans atau sasaeng kan?_ Pikirnya.

Sebuah tangan tiba – tiba hinggap di pundak V. Sebelum berbalik ia bereskpektasi Jin lah yang mendatanginya, namun yang ia temukan adalah…

"Taehyung hyung, ini sudah sore, hyung harus pulang" itu Jungkook. Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya hyung selain Jungkook?

V menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. _'Apa sih yang aku harapkan? Jangan – jangan apa yang aku pikirkan benar…'_

V memandang Jungkook, "aku tidak akan pulang kalau Jin hyung ada di dorm"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Jin hyung sedang keluar, hyung. Bersama dengan yang lainnya, jadi di dorm hanya ada Taehyung hyung dan aku saja"

V menautkan alisnya, "dia pergi?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Ayo hyung kita pulang, aku tidak mau ada orang jahat apalagi hantu yang mendatangi kita, hiii" Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya daerah ini memang benar – benar sepi, ditambah hari semakin gelap. Kejahatan mungkin saja terjadi kan?

"Masa bodoh, lagi pula jika sesuatu terjadi padaku dia tidak akan peduli, kan?" V, dengan menyamarkan nama seseorang dengan kata dia. Siapa lagi seseorang yang dia maksud kalau bukan kekasihnya.

"Dia pasti peduli, Hyung…"Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "ayo cepat pulang hyung! Kau bisa merajuk dengan Jin-hyung tapi tidak disini, tempat ini menakutkan… lebih baik di dorm seperti kau menguncinya agar tidak masuk ke dorm?"

Entah apa yang Jungkook pikirkan, namun perkataannya membuat V berpikir sejenak.

Akhirnya V mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Jungkook. Sebenarnya dia bertambah kesal mendengar Jin pergi dengan yang lain. Pemikirannya semakin kuat, bahwa Kim Seokjin itu sudah tidak menyukainya.

.

xxx

xxx

.

Benar saja, V tidak menemukan sepatu yang lainnya. Hanya ada sepatunya dan Jungkook sekarang. Suasana sepi, semuanya benar – benar sedang pergi. V mendudukan dirinya di sofa, ia butuh sesuatu yang segar namun ia malas bergerak.

"Jungkook? Bisa tolong aku bawakan _orange juice_ di kulkas?"

"…"

"Jungkook?"

"…"

V mengedarkan kepalanya, ia tidak menemukan sosok Jungkook yang tadi ada dibelakangnya.

" _Shit_. Yang benar saja…"

V bangkit, berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas mengambil orange juice yang ada. Saat ia akan berbalik—

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya sosok lelaki tinggi yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. V tau jelas suara siapa itu—suara yang selalu memanjakannya setiap waktu.

 _Bukankah Jungkook bilang hanya ada dia dan aku saja? Jadi dia…_

 _'Oh hell, awas kau Jeon Jungkook!'_ V mengumpat dalam hatinya.

* * *

DORRRR! NGAHAHAHA FF APA INI ANJIRRRR?! gabanget ya najis maafin ini ff emg gaasik banget apa sih? apa?! gatau ah pusing hahaha. yang minta lanjut ini udah yaa, yang minta panjang...maaf aku gapunya yang panjang2, aku bukan bangtan ;( HAHAHAHA (g. segini udah panjang belum?kalo belum ya maaf;(

yang review sumpah makasih banget, kalo ada kata kata lanjut sama penasaran tuh bikin happy anjir makasih bgt terharu sini peluk!:") kalo bisa nanti reviewnya agak panjang ya biar nambah semangat akunya /ea ea/ ahaha, tapi gpp ko pendek juga at least kalian udah ninggalin jejak gakaya sider :) /eh emg ff aku ada sidernya gt.../ hahahaha

review yg login aku bales via pm yaaa hehehe, tq tq kalian semua mwa mwa sekaliiii!

Ini FF udah fix chapternya cuman 3, jadi tar update yg last. Terus bocoran nih, konfliknya diomongn trs TaeJin marah - marah anjir sedih ;((( pokoknya drama abis tapi gaasik sih HAHAHAHAHA

YAUDAH BYEEEEEEE ILY KALIAN SEMUA NOMU SARANGHAEK! :-3


	3. Chapter 3

HAAAAAAAAAIIIII! ((anjir ya knp aing selalu rusuh maafkeun)) ada yang kangen sama ff ini? kayanya sih engga ya...ha sedih bgt anjir :( btw makasih buat kalian yang review ilysm pokoknya aing tau ko siapa aja yang review pokonya makasi bgt. ini last chap ya, semoga memuaskan/? soalnya ini drama abis parah gaasik bhay. sekali lagi makasi buat kaliaaan! dan maaf kalo banyak salah di ff ini MWAH *kecup manja*

.

.

Ini fanfic punya aing ya punya aing pokoknya. Kalo castnya bukan punya aing, punya aing sih cuman Taehyung doang /g/ itu punya Allah SWT-Tuhan YME :))) BACOT YAAA HAHAHA ENJOY ENJOOOOY! Jangan lupa review ya kalo engga nanti bisulan :))) g.

.

.

 **Misunderstanding** ch. 3 / 3

 **Kim Seokjin** x **Kim Taehyung** ; **TAEJIN**

.

 **by TAEVJIN**

* * *

Itu Jin. Ia berdiri tepat dibelakang V dan menghimpit jarak antara mereka berdua. V ingin berlari namun entah mengapa kakinya sulit digerakkan. Hatinya terus mengumpat dan menyumpah serapahi Jungkook yang telah membohonginya. Ia yakin pasti Jin yang menyuruhnya.

"Kim Taehyung…"

Jin memutar badan V agar berhadapan dengannya. Menempatkan lengan kanannya tepat di sebelah kepala V, sedang tangan kirinya mengambil gelas berisi orange juice yang baru saja V bawa.

"Kenapa tidak pergi dengan yang lain?" pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut V.

 _'Bodoh! Apa – apaan kau Kim Taehyung'_

"Huh? Kau masih bertanya?" Jin menautkan alisnya. "Kita masih mempunyai sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan" kerutan pada kening Jin makin jelas.

"Apanya?"

 _'Bodoh kau Kim Taehyung bodoh bodoh!'_

Jin menarik paksa tangan V, tidak peduli tangan kekasihnya akan memerah pun. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini, kan?

"Lepas! Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku kan?!"

"Jin hyung!"

"Hyung!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Jin menulikan telinganya. Masa bodoh dengan teriakan V yang sekarang sudah seperti gadis akan diperkosa pun. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar miliknya dan Suga. Menguncinya sembari masih mengenggam pergelangan tangan V erat.

"Kim Seokjin!" V berteriak tepat dimana Jin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pintu kamar. Yang lebih tua menempatkan salah satu lengannya tepat disebelah kepala yang lebih muda, bermaksud mengunci pergerakannya agar tidak memberontak lagi.

V mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia lelah berteriak. Tidak, sebenarnya ia lelah dengan kekasihnya.

"Jangan mencoba kabur lagi." suara Jin berubah drastis. _'Dia marah'_ batin V sadar akan perubahan kekasihnya. _'Kenapa dia yang marah? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah?'_ batin V.

"Katakan apa alasanmu meninju kekasihmu ini tadi pagi" Jin bertanya, menunggu kekasihnya menjawab. Meskipun ia sudah tau apa jawabannya.

"…"

"TaeTae"

"…"

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?"

"…"

"Kim—"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya sendiri? Tidak bisakah kau mencari tau? Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak peduli padaku, hyung? Baik, aku tidak apa – apa. Dari dulu memang aku yang mengejarmu kan? Oh, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Jika kau ingin bersama wanita itu, pergi saja hyung…"

"Apa – apaan kau ini?"

"Tidakkah kau tau bahwa aku kesal membaca artikel itu? Kenapa aku tidak tau tentang kau yang membawa namanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih? Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengannya? Kau bermain dibelakangku, hyung? Kau benar – benar tidak menyukaiku?"

"…"

"Kenapa diam? Benar? Oh, baiklah. Aku lelah. Taukah kau bahwa tadi sore aku berharap kau akan langsung bertanya ada apa denganku, meskipun kau baru saja mandi, masa bodoh. Namun ternyata kau diam di kamar dan membiarkan aku pergi. Lalu kau keluar kamar, dan aku berharap kau mencegahku pergi, namun apa? Kau biarkan aku pergi…"

Jin masih diam. Membiarkan kekasihnya meluapkan keluh kesahnya.

"Dan kau menyuruh Jungkook untuk datang ke taman menghampiriku kan? Kau pasti tau aku berharap itu kau, Hyung. Tapi kenapa kau… Ah bukan, aku lupa. Apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini benar ya? Kau memang tidak menyukaiku kan. Kau hanya sebatas kasihan denganku yang mencintaimu dari awal kita bertemu…"

"…"

"A-aku tidak mau kehilanganmu… Namun jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja dengan Lee Guk Joo, hyung. Aku tau kau pasti risih mempunyai kekasih seorang lelaki. Kau pantas mendapatkan seorang wanita… Semua orang bahkan bilang kalian cocok, menurutku juga begitu…"

Jin masih diam. Menunggu V melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun ternyata ia tertunduk dengan pundaknya yang mulai bergetar. Kekasihnya menangis. Dan itu adalah hal yang jarang. Jin merasa bersalah. Pasalnya sosok— _namdongsaeng_ sekaligus kekasih—dihadapannya ini menangis karenanya. Namun tersirat rasa bahagia karena perkataan V tentang tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

Hening.

V masih tertunduk, enggan melihat lelaki yang berdiri didepannya saat ini. Tadi ia kesal, namun sekarang hatinya lebih merasa sakit. Semua yang ia ucapkan benar – benar apa yang ada pikirkannya, yang selalu menganggunya. Hatinya merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena tidak bisa menahan air matanya, tapi apa boleh buat?

"Taehyung…"

"…"

"Angkat kepalamu, TaeTae"

"…"

Jin menghela nafas. Kemudian kedua tangannya menangkup wajah V agar ia menatap matanya.

"Tatap mataku, Taehyung"

V mengerjabkan matanya dan mengeluarkan air mata baru. Kedua ibu jari Jin ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata kekasihnya, kemudian tersenyum dan menatap lekat Kim Taehyung-nya.

"Apa kau bodoh?" pertanyaan Jin membuat V membelalakan matanya. "Kau pikir aku tidak mencari tahu? Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja saat kekasihku meninjuku tanpa sebab, hm? Aku tau kau kesal karena artikel itu, aku juga membacanya, dan tidak kah kau membaca artikel itu sampai akhir? Noona bilang aku bukanlah kekasihnya, dan itu benar. Mana mungkin aku bermain dibelakangmu? Maka aku akan jadi orang terbodoh sedunia jika melakukannya…"

"Jadi—" V baru saja akan menyela perkataan Jin, namun jari telunjuk Jin berhenti tepat di bibirnya.

"Jangan menyela, dengarkan aku dulu,"

V mengedarkan matanya agar tidak menatap kekasihnya. "Sudah kubilang tatap mataku, dan jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu ataupun menyela perkataanku sebelum aku selesai bicara,"

"…terimakasih untuk selalu mengharapkan aku mengejarmu, juga maaf karena aku lalai dalam hal kejar – mengejar. Tinjuanmu itu sangat sakit kau tau? Dan lagi aku tau kau akan marah, maka aku berencana memakai baju dulu baru menyelesaikan masalah kita, namun kau tiba – tiba pergi…"

"Kenapa—"

"Taehyung." Jin menegur, kekasihnya memang tidak mengenal aturan. Kapanpun, dimanapun.

"Kenapa tidak mengejarmu? Itu akan percuma, kau akan terus kabur dan tidak membiarkan aku menangkapmu kan? Aku juga tau kau butuh waktu sendiri dulu. Aku mengenalmu Taehyung, kita bukan baru berkenalan hari kemarin. Dan soal ucapan terimakasih kepada Noona, itu karena ia yang selalu jadi tempat curhatku sebelum kita pacaran seperti ini, apa salah?—

—Percaya padaku, kau hanya cemburu, maka dari itu kau jadi seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu Taehyung, sangat. Untuk apa aku menjalin hubungan hanya sebatas rasa kasihan? …Dan apakah kau lupa? Lee Guk Joo-noona adalah saudara jauhku, mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya?"

Jin panjang lebar mengatakan itu semua sembari masih menatap lekat kekasihnya—V, yang sekarang mengerjabkan matanya seperti orang bodoh. Dengan pipi merona, belum lagi hidung memerah akibat menangis.

"A-apa?" V gelagapan. "Jadi… kau dan Lee Guk Joo… adalah saudara jauh?" Tanya V dengan dibalas anggukan dari Jin.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat. Namun tiba – tiba…

BUGH!

V meninju perut Jin untuk kedua kalinya, namun tidak sekeras yang pertama. Jin baru saja akan mengucapkan sepatah kata namun V menyelanya dengan sahutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?! Ah, hyung! Aku benci padamu! Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang!"

V merengek sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

' _Bodoh! Kau menjijikan Taehyung!_ ' teruslah mengumpat, Kim Taehyung.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya saat awal kita berpacaran, benar saja kau lupa…" Jin masih dengan tangannya yang mengelus perutnya.

"Jin hyung! Aku memalukan, uh!" V menggeleng – gelengkan wajahnya. Benar, ini amat sangat memalukan. Semua yang terjadi hari ini hanya kesalah pahaman, bahkan ia sampai menangis.

"Taehyung, jangan tutupi wajahmu"

Jin berinisiatif untuk menarik tangan kekasihnya, namun V enggan menyingkirkan tangannya dan tetap menutupi wajahnya.

"Buka tanganmu, TaeTae sayang…"

V perlahan membuka wajahnya dan pipinya merona hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Yang lebih tua mendekatkan wajahnya dengan maksud mencium kekasihnya, sesekali melumat bibir tipis tersebut kemudian tak lebih dari semenit, iya melepaskan tautannya.

"Aku suka caramu cemburu. Kau terlihat bodoh, namun itu karena kau tidak ingin kehilanganku, terimakasih," Jin merengkuh V kedalam pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepala sang kekasih dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan pergi, hyung… Meskipun tadi aku menyuruhmu pergi, aku tak akan mungkin bisa melepasmu dengan wanita…" V menelusupkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang milik Jin, lalu menggesek – gesekan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak akan, TaeTae. Mana bisa aku mecintai orang lain sedangkan kau adalah cinta pertama dan terkahirku, hm?"

"Aku tau itu, hyung…"

"Aku mencintamu, Taehyung…"

"Akupun, Jin hyung…"

Hening sejenak. Dengan posisi mereka masih berpelukan. Erat.

"Jangan ada hal semacam ini lagi, oke?" Jin melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Taehyung lagi. Dan V mengangguk pelan dalam ciuman mereka.

Pada akhirnya itu semua hanya sebatas kesalah pahaman dan V yang terbakar cemburu. Padahal, dalam artikelnya Lee Guk Joo mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya bukan Jin. Namun V hanya membacanya sampai komentar netizen. _Lol_. _Taehyung bodoh_ —masih umpatan yang sama dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

xxx

xxx

.

Jin dan V. Mereka sedang bersantai berdua dibalkon, jika kalian ingin tau. Dengan posisi Jin yang kakinya selonjoran dan V yang berada di hadapan yang lebih tua, dengan memeluknya.

"TaeTae, kau harus membalas semua ini," Jin mengarahkan telunjuknya pada perutnya yang memerah.

"A-ah… maafkan aku hyung! Sakit ya? Uh… aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya…" V mengelus daerah perut Jin yang benar saja terlihat memerah akibat tinjuannya.

"Melakukan apapun untuk mebalasnya, hm?" Jin mengelus pipi kekasihnya. V menautkan alisnya karena bingung. Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian ia baru saja ingat bahwa kekasihnya itu terkadang berubah menjadi seorang yang…mesum.

' _Eh?! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Kim Taehyung?!_ '

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kamar dan menghabiskan malam bersama… Aku dan _adik_ -kecil-ku merindukanmu," Itu Jin. Dengan _smirk_ andalannya, yang selalu V takuti.

' _Aku yakin besok aku tidak akan bisa berjalan… Oh, Taehyung malang sekali nasibmu…_ '

Dan benar saja, Jin langsung menangkat tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya dan membawanya ke kamar milik ia dan Suga. Lalu menguncinya.

"Ah! Jin hyungggg!"

.

xxx

xxx

.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau Jin hyung dan Taehyung hyung belum berbaikan?" si magnae bertanya kepada Jimin yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Mereka berdua—ah bukan, mereka berlima; Jimin, Jungkook, RapMon, Suga dan J-Hope, baru saja pulang makan malam ditraktir oleh Jungkook. Sebenarnya oleh Jimin alasannya peraturan yang kalah akan meneraktir masih berlaku, dan Jimin tidak mau diputuskan oleh Jungkook jadi ia membayar semua makanan. Kasihan juga kalau kekasihnya yang baru saja beranjak dewasa itu harus membayar sendiri.

"Mereka pasti sudah berbaikan" jawab Jimin.

"Iya, sudah… Lihat saja itu" J-Hope menunjuk kearah balkon dorm mereka dan memperlihatkan Jin sedang mengangkat tubuh V dibawa masuk.

"Seokjin itu… mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" celoteh Suga.

"Itu namanya bukan mengambil kesempatan dalan kesempitan, hyung. Itu memang kesempatan yang tidak boleh di sia – sia kan," RapMon tiba – tiba saja menaruh tangannya di pinggul Suga. Dan langsung dihadiahi cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Aw! Min Yoongi kau jahat sekali dengan kekasihmu yang tampan ini," ringis RapMon, sembari makin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggul Suga.

"Kalau begitu jangan diganggu," ujar Jimin. "Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain, aku tidak ingin terbawa nafsu mendengar desahan mereka. Nanti Jungkook aku—"

 ** _BUGH!_**

"Hyung mesum! Kemarin lusa kan kita baru saja melakukan- _nya_!" Jungkook, dengan setengah berteriak. Dan membuat J-Hope, RapMon dan Suga menahan tawanya.

Sedangkan Jimin? Meringis akibat pukulan Jungkook, dan menahan malu atas perkataan kekasihnya. "Kook-ie ya… Kau keceplosan," dan dibalas Jungkook yang tersenyum kikuk.

Yah, begitulah. Semuanya berakhir dengan indah.

 **THE END**

.

xxx

xxx

.

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Beres yasalam finally! Maafin endingnya gaasik. yha maklumin author amatir da aku mah apa atuh:-) masih dengan makasih ya buat kalian semuaaaa! love you sekali yang udah review makasih juga yg udah baca. ini ff geje bgt ya maaf banyak dramanya pula lebay bgt anjir maafin.

BTW, aing udah kuliah huhuhu doain ya biar bikin ff taejin/namgi/jikook/yoonmin :( soalnya udah kepikiran cuman gaada waktu buat luanginnya huaaa sedih bgt anjir anak asrama nie huuuu.

last, masih dengan tolong kasih review ya hahaha :D nuhun sabandungeun pokoknya. btw kalo ada yang mau kenalan sama w bole ko bole w gagigit, lewat twitter bole line bole pm bole. TAEVJIN di twitter jgn lupa y mwa mwa.

DADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! kalian luar biasa! xoxo! :-*


End file.
